Alone in the Shower
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Zelda's learned to use her ghostly abilities to enter any room at will, but sometimes there's a reason those walls are there.


With great relief and exhaustion from a tough session of training, Link made a dash through the halls of Hyrule Castle. Although he seemed to be alone, his movements were being dutifully noted by the one floating overhead.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Zelda observed Link heading into the castle bathroom, obviously sweaty from a difficult day of training.

The castle was currently a ghost town which made it an ideal hangout for a ghost. Princess Zelda had been sneaking around the castle to practice projecting her spirit from her body. This time she was shadowing Link and did so for much of the day, but was she really going to use it for something like this? To spy on someone she cared about so much in such a private moment? The girl paused momentarily, but hearing the sound of water beginning to run flushed all the remaining doubt from her mind and had the spirit heading for the bathroom wall. Upon entering she saw that, in the meantime before she had slipped inside, Link had already gotten the shower running. Steam was beginning to fill the room and Link's hat and boots had already been discarded.

"I didn't expect Alfonzo to put me through the wringer like that," he appeared to be talking to himself.

He discarded his tunic next to give Zelda her first unimpeded look at his upper body. Both of their busy schedules allowed for next to nothing resembling private time, let alone this. Zelda was extremely pleased with the work his harsh training in her arm had done on his arms and abs. His tight back and pectorals looked equally delectable. She squealed inwardly to fight the urge to to tackle him right there, completely forgetting that she didn't currently even have a body to tackle him with. Seemingly unaware of the spectator in the wall, Link wasted no time bending down to remove his pants as well. She instinctively shut her eyes to avoid seeing anything indecent, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her and drove her to slowly open them back up. By the time she did, however, Link had already stepped into the shower. Mustering her courage, she snuck her way into the vapor to get a look at the hero with his head directly under the flow of water. He had his eyes closed while he allowed the water to run through his hair and down his body. Seeing him dripping wet like this was even sexier than she had fantasized, but the real goods were still out of view with his back turned to her. Closing her eyes once again to build the suspense, Zelda delicately floated around him before giving herself a mental countdown to the grand unveiling.

Three, two, one...

Upon opening her eyes once more, what she saw was so overwhelming she involuntarily let out a gasp into the room. When Link opened his eyes and started to look around, Zelda remembered that he was one of the few that could actually see her ghostly form and hastily retreated back into the wall to avoid being discovered. After a few moments of searching, Link appeared to mentally dismiss whatever noise he had heard and resumed his silent relaxation under the shower head. Despite almost being caught, Zelda absolutely had to go back in for another look. Being much more cautious about making any sounds, she peeked pack in and zeroed in on his groin once again. This second look confirmed that it was just as magnificent as her brief glance had suggested

Link's penis hung finely down in between this thighs. It had an incredible shape that was only accentuated by the water running across its form. The smooth foreskin was partially wrapped around the head with a few veins decorating the underside. His balls were wonderfully round and it was clear that he had put a lot of work into keeping the entire region clean shaven. Due to her lack of experience with men, Zelda really wished she had some sort of reference to check if it was really as large as it looked. She held out a ghostly hand to try and make a comparison between it and his manhood, but her attempts were interrupted when Link spoke up out of the blue.

"Mmm, Zelda..."

Zelda first froze up out of fear that she had been spotted but soon noticed he wasn't actually looking at her. His eyes were still closed. She remained still until she heard him murmur something else.

"You looked so good in that dress today..."

"Is he really thinking about me?" she wondered before spotting the answer right in front of her face.

The shape of his phallus had gradually started to change. It seemed to perk up a bit before finally starting to stretch its way towards her. As its size increased the size of her eyeballs increased right along with it. The increased prominence of the veins on his shaft gave her a pretty good idea of how much blood was being pumped into it as it not only expanded in length but girth as well. Comparing it once more to her spectral hands, it easily dwarfed them and only seemed to continue rising higher into the air. This transformation was capped off by the head making a full emergence from out of his foreskin. What had originally been sleeping humbly now stood up proud and firm with a visible bobbing motion with each beat of his heart. Witnessing him like this made Zelda sincerely regret her present inability to reach out and grab it, but then, as if their minds were in sync, Link's hand came down to grip it himself

"Damn. I've really got to stop thinking about Zelda while in the shower. I always end up getting a massive boner."

His admission would've sent a lot of blood rushing to Zelda's face if she had any.

"Ah well, better now than in the throne room I suppose," he continued "At least here I can deal with it myself."

Giving the base of his penis a nice, tight squeeze, his hand started to work its way across its ample length. It was all Zelda could do to maintain her composure while watching him pleasure himself because of her, but she also felt the need to watch him very carefully. In partcular, she observed the way he kneaded the skin on the underside to see what his favorite spots were. While the sound of the rushing water made up most of the background noise, Zelda could now pick up on some light humming and groaning from Link's lips.

"One just isn't enough for you huh?" Link seemed to be talking to his penis, "I'm sure you'll eventually get some time with Zelda, but for now you'll have to make do with me."

Despite his hands being larger than Zelda's, Link's erection offered more than enough room to accomodate both of them which he took advantage of to have his left hand take hold of his balls while the right kept working on the upper half and glans. The entire structure of his dick only seemed to become more engorged with each stroke he made until his skin was as stretched out as it could be. His knees buckled for a brief second under the weight of how much he was enjoying himself. Observing him lick his lips told Zelda just how deeply he was into whatever fantasy was currently running through his head.

"Almost, almost..." he grunted.

Link's hips started to rock in the air as if his penis wanted to leap off of the rest of his body. It seemed to be growing more violent in his hands. One specific vein along the top seemed to be throbbing particularly intensely. She looked at the way his grip tightened to take a guess at how much further he had to go. His balls looked to be impatiently dancing around while getting read to make their move. Muscles and tendons were popping out all over as all of his strength became focused in his groin. Zelda wriggled with guilty delight at the show he was putting on before a few more unintelligible noises out of his mouth signaled the beginning of the grand finale.

"Oh fuck!" was the last thing Link managed to say before his semen finally found its way to freedom from his shaft.

Zelda was in pure disbelief at actually hearing him curse like that, but not nearly as much as she was stunned by the force with which his sperm leapt into the air and splashed onto the shower wall. His hand never let up in its furious pumping and his hips swayed in rhythm with each shot fired. She could only wonder what kind of role she had to play in whatever it was he was imagining himself doing, but in reality his seed only went to waste on the floor by the drain. With a few more spurts his unbelievable display of self indulgence finally drew to a close. With only the sound of the continuing water flow remaining in the room, the two were left to process what had just happened. Zelda still couldn't believe she had gone through with this until a voice came in her direction.

"Enjoy the show?"

She refocused her gaze in an instant to see Link grinning right at her.

"I hope I gave you what you wanted to see," he slyly swung his manhood towards her, "Of course, I actually hadn't done that in a while. I've probably got enough juice left in there for an encore if you're interested..."

The princess couldn't even bring herself to squeak out some kind of response before letting out a high pitched squeal and fleeing the scene as quickly as her spectral form would permit her to. Link merely laughed to himself and shrugged off the episode before moving to clean up the mess he had made.

Zelda returned to her body in her office, and awoke to find her teacher waiting over her

"Thank goodness!" the old man exclaimed with relief. "You were out for so long. Is everything alright?"

She took a deep breath and immediately rose from her chair to exit the room again. With a gentle smile, Zelda was at least kind enough to give him an explanation.

"I'm fine, Teacher. I just have an encore performance to attend."

THE END


End file.
